


Never Let Me Down Before

by buckysbears (DrZebra)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Billy Joel songs, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Slow Dancing, just a little drabble from a prompt on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrZebra/pseuds/buckysbears
Summary: Okay, so maybe Daisy doesn'treallyneed to practice her slow dancing for a mission.But Fitz doesn't need to know that.





	Never Let Me Down Before

**Author's Note:**

> onewordtest on tumblr wanted to see daisyfitz slow dancing!

Daisy throws her head back to groan. “Come _on!_ Dude, it’s just one dance. No one’s gonna see us.”

Fitz steadfastly keeps his focus on the 3DS in his hands, nose inches from the screen.

“I really need to practice! I haven’t danced in forever and I’m gonna have to on this mission.”

Fitz pulls out the stylus and makes swiping motions on the screen. Daisy knows he’s petting a pokemon.

“I will sit on your floor and complain at you all night if I have to. Don’t think I won’t.”

Fitz finally sighs, and lets the red 3DS drop to his lap. “I don’t know how.”

“What?”

“To dance. I- I can’t practice with you, I don’t know how.”

“Oh.” Daisy blinks at him, hands still propped on her hips. “Why didn’t you say that? Also, didn’t you have to take dance at the Academy or something?”

A blush colors his cheeks, and he turns back toward the double screens of the console. “I flunked. I never showed up. I- I had to- um- had to take a different elective.”

Daisy moves and plops on the bed in front of him. “Why are you so scared of dancing? Did you grow up in Bomont?”

“What?”

“It’s from- Never mind.” Daisy shakes her head. After a moment of thought, she holds out her hand.

Fitz gives her an odd look.

“Come on. I promise it’ll be fun. And I won’t make fun of you, even if I really, really want to.”

“That’s not- That’s not comforting.”

“Please?”

Fitz goes back to his game, and Daisy thinks she’s lost that battle. But the speakers ring as it saves, and then he closes it and sets the console aside.

He holds up a finger. “One dance.”

Daisy gives a little cheer as they both stand from the bed. She kicks aside clothes that have been strewn on his floor for months to clear a little space in the small room. Then she scrolls through her phone and selects a song.

Billy Joel’s _Just the Way You Are_ floats gently from the speaker.

Fitz’s face seems permanently pinkened as Daisy puts one of his hands on her hip and grabs up the other with her own. She lets her fingers drag lightly over the material of his half-buttoned button-up as she rests her other hand on his shoulder.

“We’ll start slow,” she promises him.

Fitz clears his throat self-consciously and looks down at their feet.

“Ah ah, not at my feet, look at me. Looking at our feet is going to trip you up.” She taps at her chin until he looks back up at her lips/chin area. She smiles. “Hey there, sailor.”

“Don’t make this weird, p-please.”

“Okay. Sorry. Okay, so the rest is pretty easy. We’ll start off with a simple sway, and then when you’re ready to move, you just—”

“Um.”

Daisy stops. “What?”

His gaze has dropped from her chin to the swoop of her collarbone, blush darkening. “I think I’m better at following.”

“Okay,” Daisy says easily. “I’ll lead.”

They begin to sway to the music, not even moving their feet at first. And then Daisy starts to turn them in slow circles, making sure her feet are offset from Fitz’s own. He looks like he’s concentrated hard, trying not to step on her toes.

She raises their clasped hands and gives one of his knuckles the smallest of bites as the song fades then loops again.

He starts, blinking at her in surprise. “Hey!”

“This is supposed to be relaxing,” she tells him, spinning them again. “You’re so tense.”

“I-I’d be more tense if I knew you were- you were going to bite me.”

“Just trying to get you out of your head.”

He gives her a suspicious glare.

She doesn’t respond, just moves closer to him and drops her head against his shoulder. He freezes, but she keeps leading him in the sway, in the slow circles, and after a moment he follows her. They’re quiet.

“Is there going to be dancing on your mission?” he asks quietly, after a while.

She shakes her head, cheek moving against the fabric of his shirt.

She can feel him nod, and he drops his chin to the top of her head.

“I just miss you,” she says after a moment. “You’re always gone on these dangerous missions. It scares me.”

“I have to keep looking.”

“It’s been months, Fitz. I don’t know what you think you’re going to find.”

He just moves so his cheek is against her hair.

The music murmurs. And they sway.


End file.
